Standing Together As One
by SuperSquid64
Summary: This is set a couple of years after the tales of symphonia dawn of a new world game, Lloyd finally admits to Colette this is because the flannour scene happened with Genis. The team must stand together. All the characters belong to namco!


Chapter 1 – Let's begin

A couple of years after the team had met Emil and Marta, they went off back on another adventure, all of them where together again. Lloyd the warrior who had led them into battle the first time, Colette who was the chosen, Genis stayed he was still Lloyd's best friend, Raine stayed as well, she felt it was her duty to make sure her little brother didn't get in trouble. Sheena also stayed with them, she felt like she was around family when she was with them, Zelos stayed as well, this was to make sure Lloyd didn't do anything to make some kids want revenge on him and call him a "bastard", Regal stayed as well, he loved travelling with them and Presea stayed with them because she also felt like a member of a family.

Emil went off with Marta, it is unsure what happened to them but from what Lloyd could tell they were just going to be with each other, Lloyd also felt attracted to someone in his team, he had felt his heart beat faster whenever he was around her. He didn't want to tell her though in case he ruined their friendship. Richter remained locked in the temple he was defeated in.

The team had set camp on a desert near a river crossing through it, Lloyd sat on a rock near the river and was looking down into it, and he was paying a lot of time to his reflection. Suddenly he saw what looked like Colette's refection grabbing Lloyd's back and starting a hug. Lloyd put his hand to where Colette's hand would have been if she had been there. He then closed his eyes and a tear came out of his left eye.

"Lloyd is something on your mind?" Someone asked Lloyd.

"No nothing is on my mind" Lloyd replied; opening his eyes to see Genis in the reflection of the river.

"I just came to warn you that Zelos is cooking tonight we're all going to die..." Genis said; laughing at the end of it.

"That's great... I'm going to go for a walk..." Lloyd said; getting up and walking off.

Genis went back to camp where the others all were, Zelos was sitting in front of the fire bored, Colette was sitting with Sheena, and Raine was talking to Regal and Presea. Genis sat himself next to Zelos.

"Where's Lloyd?" Zelos asked looking confused.

"He went for a walk, something is bothering him I just can't work it out." Genis replied...

"He's been like that ever since we defeated Richter..." Zelos said; he quickly checked the food to make sure it was cooking properly.

"I don't know what it is about..." Genis said; looking disbelieved, Colette had overheard what Genis and Zelos were talking about and walked out the camp in the general direction Lloyd had gone off in.

"Where is she going?" Zelos asked; looking confused.

"Hopefully gone to talk to Lloyd..." Genis said; getting his plate ready for food.

Lloyd was lying down in a grassy patch he had found in the desert. Colette had finally found him after about an hour of searching. Colette had a secret crush on Lloyd, when he went missing she was so scared that she didn't stop searching for him, even if that annoying little brat Emil said he killed his parents, it didn't matter it was still Lloyd Irving the boy who had rescued her and had protected her for god knows how long, she wasn't sure whether Lloyd felt the same, she was worried that if she confessed her love it would scare him away and make everything awkward.

"Lloyd! Over here!" Colette shouted; she smiled after she shouted.

"huh? Whose their?" Lloyd asked; looking in the wrong direction he couldn't see anyone, he then shrugged his arms and laid back down not thinking to look behind him.

"Lloyd? Why didn't you look at me?" Colette questioned; she started to look a bit upset, she went up behind him and sat there, tears started to come out of Colette's eyes, she thought she had done something horrible to make Lloyd not like her, a tear landed on Lloyd's forehead and he woke up.

"Colette?" Lloyd asked as he opened his eyes; he then sat up and started to wipe away the tears on Colette's face.

"Lloyd" Colette said as she started to move her face closer to Lloyd's.

"There's been something I've needed to talk to you about for a long time Colette." Lloyd said; Colette continued to get closer to him, All of a sudden!

"Lloyd, Colette! Dinner! Now!" Zelos shouted; he then started to walk towards them.

"What was it Lloyd?" Colette asked; she grabbed his hand.

"Well I wanted to tell you that I-..." Lloyd was suddenly grabbed by Zelos.

"Why are you pulling him by the back of his shirt collar?" Colette asked; walking beside Zelos.

"Sometimes it's the best way to get a job done..." Zelos replied; Lloyd just sat there with his arms crossed.

Back at the base camp the others were all eating, Lloyd picked up a plate and walked over and sat next to Regal and Colette went and sat next to Raine. Zelos looked confused, he was sure that his plan of making them get dinner at a different time would make them sit next to each other. Genis then looked at him with a squint.

Lloyd sat there thinking about the past few years, and how close he had always got to saying to Colette and never being able to finish it. Lloyd then thought about Krato's the astound Dad he only knew for a short period. Lloyd then looked up into the sky. "I wish you would come back one day Dad..." He mumbled to himself, Regal noticed there was something wrong.

"Lloyd can I ask you a question in private?" Regal asked; he then walked to the other side of the base camp, Lloyd followed him.

"What's up Regal?" Lloyd asked; looking confused.

"I heard what you said about Kratos." Regal said.

"Oh, right yeah..." Lloyd said; looking down.

"What's wrong Lloyd?" Regal said looking confused.

"It's just he's never coming back. No matter how much I want to know him more, I'm never going to have it." Lloyd said; looking up and putting his hand into the air.

"You also looked annoyed about something in camp, was it about Colette?" Regal asked.

"It might have been..." Lloyd said blushing.

"What happened?" Regal asked.

"I'd been waiting for a moment like that for ages, and it turned out that it was that moment, she even held my hand. I was about to tell her something and then Zelos came along and pulled me away..." Lloyd said; looking annoyed.

"He thought if he made a romantic dinner you two would say to each other." Regal said.

"This is romantic in the slightest..." Lloyd said grabbing a bit of his food with his fork.

"Ok we didn't have enough food, we couldn't make it romantic enough..." Regal said.

"It's ok she deserves someone better anyway..." Lloyd said; looking back at her.

"Lloyd don't say that..." Regal said.

"It's true though make, sure she finds someone amazing..." Lloyd said; giving Regal an exosphere.

"What's this for?" Regal asked; looking really confused.

"Give to Colette, to make sure she remembers me when I'm gone. It's sure going to be hard without you lot around." Lloyd said.

"You can't leave!" Regal shouted; he looked worried.

"I have to Regal, I don't want to ruin your lives. People still blame for Palmacosta, if someone killed any of you I don't know what I would do." Lloyd said.

"Are you going to say bye to Colette?" Regal asked.

"Bye Regal..." Lloyd said; he put his plate to the ground and started to walk off into the distance.

While Lloyd and Regal were having their conversation the others were talking to Colette.

"So what happened?" Genis asked.

"Well I think he has something for me too!" Colette said really cheerfully.

"Good for you Colette." Sheena said.

"It seems that the world is all heading in the right direction." Genis said as he stretched.

"What makes you say that?" Zelos asked.

"It's Lloyd and Colette..." Genis said; chuckling after it.

Colette then noticed that Lloyd was walking away, he had put his plate onto the floor, this wasn't good, it's almost as if one of her nightmares came true, the others all noticed as well. Colette started to cry. She thought that she meant something to Lloyd but she must've been wrong, it's almost as if her biggest dream had come true but it all turned out to be a horrible nightmare.

Regal ran back to the others, the others all got up and ran other to Regal, while Colette remained sitting down she couldn't understand why Lloyd would leave like that. Regal went over to her and sat next to her.

"You're the only one of us he mentioned. He told me to give you this." Regal handed over the exosphere. It was connected to a bracelet. Colette looked around it and saw carved into it the words "I love you" Colette then turned it a bit more and saw written. "Lloyd and Colette forever!" She then put it on her wrist and said.

"I love you too Lloyd." She then closed her eyes and tears started to drip down.

"No time waiting here! We need to catch up to him!" Regal said; putting everything back into its bag.

"Regal?" Colette asked; wondering why he was doing what he was.

"Everyone pack everything up and we will go in five minutes!" Raine shouted; everyone started packing things back into their bags.

"I'll be back in a second..." Colette said as she flew into the sky; as she flew up she could see the whole of the desert, she had never flown this high before, but she had never needed to. This was about Lloyd, the one boy she felt this way about, the one she wanted to be with. She then saw him walking and caught up to him.

Lloyd felt horrible and needed somewhere to stay, he hadn't got any money on him, all he could do was continue walking, he looked up and saw Colette he was worrying that Colette never got the bracelet. Colette then flew down in front of him.

"Why did you leave us?" She asked him; looking upset.

"I had to it was the only way to keep you safe." Lloyd replied.

"Keep us safe from what?" Colette asked; looking confused.

"Everyone who hates me, they sometimes even attack us, there is no need to add that burden onto you guys." Lloyd said; looking down onto the floor.

"We want to be with you Lloyd, we're your friends." Colette said; clinging onto him.

"Colette what are you doing?" Lloyd asked; looking confused.

"I'm not letting go, you'll have to walk with me like this!" Colette said; tightening her grip on him.

"This is just silly." Lloyd said.

"No! You were going to tell me something before Zelos came along, what was it?" Colette asked looking up at him.

"I don't want to say it now Colette..." Lloyd said looking back down at her.

"Please! Lloyd tell me!" Colette shouted; Colette then looked down at the bracelet.

"I can't say it..." Lloyd said; looking really upset.

"Zelos isn't going to appear this time." Colette said laughing at the end.

"Colette, I think we would make a good couple, I wanted to give you the bracelet when you said that you loved me, if you ever did..." Lloyd said; looking down.

"I love you Lloyd..." She said; pulling Lloyd down she then made them kiss.

"Colette I love you too." Lloyd said; their noses were now touching.

It had been about half an hour and Lloyd and Colette had found somewhere and then laid down together, the others had now got all the stuff together and had caught up to Lloyd and Colette. They were all surprised to learn that they were finally together.

"I wish Dirk and Krato's could see this." Lloyd said; looking up at the sky.

"Lloyd why don't we go to Dirk and tell him now?" Colette said; clinging onto Lloyd's arm.

"That's our next adventure!" Lloyd shouted.


End file.
